Lucky
by CrystalCave
Summary: Pure Lightwood-Bane family fluff!


Alec couldn't be more exhausted. Jace got himself into trouble again, and Alec stayed at the institute late to make sure he would be okay. Alec would be more irritable if it wasn't for him coming home to his beautiful family.

Him and Magnus often discussed how lucky they were to get the find the two most amazing little boys they could ask for. Max, their little blueberry, couldn't be more thrilled to have a new brother, although it did take him a little while to get used to not being the center of attention. Rafael, on the other hand, had to get used to getting any attention at all. Even with their stark personality contrasts, Alec and Magnus loved them both more than anything.

Alec quietly opened the loft door, attempting not to wake anyone up, but quickly realized that every light was on, and there was laughter coming from the living room. At first his father instinct kicked in, and he was irritated at Magnus for not putting Max and Rafael to bed earlier. But, quickly, his anger went away when he saw his little family playing with their toy blocks and trucks.

Alec, not even attempting to hold back his ridiculous smile, put his bow against the wall and made his way to the living room. Once he made his way in, 3 smiling faces turned towards him.

"Daddy!" Max yelled, running up to his dad. Alec picked him up effortlessly and kissed his head.

"Hi dad! Look what me and Max and Papa made!" Rafael said, pointing towards the block tower standing tall on the living room floor.

"Wow! Looks like you all have been busy while I was gone!" Alec said enthusiastically, ruffling Rafael's hair.

"We sure have, darling. We even decorated cookies," Magnus smiled, "We saved you a few."

"Thank you! It's past your bedtime, now, go brush your teeth." Alec said sternly. Both boys groaned, but made their way to the bathroom.

"How did it go today?" Magnus asked, placing his hand on Alec's waist.

"Not well. Jace got himself hurt again. Why does he do his research? He just jumps into situations, he could get us killed!" Alec proclaimed, shaking his head.

"Alexander, you know your brother better than anyone, that's just how he is. Don't let it get to you, darling. Why don't we take a shower?" Magnus said, then kissing his fiancé on the lips. Alec nodded at Magnus, then took his hand. They both silently agreed to check on their children before they made their way to the shower.

The boys shared a room, mostly because Rafael got scared sleeping by himself with his nightmares. Sometimes Alec and Magnus would wake up in the morning to find Max and Rafe both sleeping in their bed with them. When asked, they both just said they would rather sleep with their Daddy and Papa. Those were Alec's favorite mornings.

Entering the boys room, Alec was impressed to find the boys had both put themselves to bed. Smiling, Alec went to kiss them both on the forehead, Magnus doing the same. After that, they silently closed the door, and made their way to their bathroom.

"How did the boys behave today?" Alec asked, taking off his shirt.

"They actually had a little fight. Rafe wanted to play with Max's truck, you know the red one."

"Wait, you mean... THE red truck?"

"... yeah. It wasn't pretty. I eventually just conjured up an identical one for Rafe. But then Blueberry wanted that one too." Magnus sighed, unbuttoning his skinny jeans.

"Oh no. Why does Max love that stupid truck so much anyways?"

"Oh Alexander, he's only four. I'm sure he doesn't even know why he loves that truck so much." Magnus said with a laugh, taking Alec's hand and guiding him into the shower.

Once in, Alec and Magnus washed each other's hair, and in the process realizing how ticklish they both were. Then they washed each others bodies, and then stood hugging in the water until the stream got cold.

Magnus turned around and turned the faucet off. Once finished, he faced Alec, smiling, "You should get some sleep, you seem exhausted."

"Magnus, you have no idea." Alec chuckled. They stepped out of the shower and got ready for bed, and once Alec's head hit the pillow, he was out.

Magnus couldn't help but stare at his shadowhunter. He couldn't believe he had gotten this lucky. In all his centuries of living, he would have never guessed he would be a papa of two amazing, beautiful boys and be the soon-to-be-husband of the most caring, compassionate man he'd ever met. Magnus kissed his fiancées forehead, and slept peacefully.


End file.
